


The beginning of a beautiful (business) relationship

by Pieduck



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nerdy Boys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieduck/pseuds/Pieduck
Summary: A long time ago, Professor Venomous wasn't a Professor. He was just another wanna be villain. When trying to prove he was a villain he might another aspiring villain named Boxman.Everything went down hill from there.





	The beginning of a beautiful (business) relationship

One of the most important days for a villain is their first successful act of true evil. It couldn’t be something easy like stealing candy or pushing someone over. Even simply robbing a small store was just child's play.

If you failed your first real evil act your reputation as a villain would be ruined.. You might as well give up after that.

Venomous knew this, that was why he hands were shaking over the thirtieth draft of his plans. The plan was to steal a stone jewel that could generate electricity called the electic stone, he didn’t have much use for it. But it would make a lovely paperweight.

He had been working for over three months on crafting the perfect plan.. He knew he could still improve his plans easily make ten more drafts.. But fate had decided to make the showing on the stone tonight.

If he didn’t do it tonight he would have to wait until he got wind of something else of value...Then if he was able to hear of something he would have to make more drafts, and if it took as long as this one did he would be 17.. He would really liked to be a semi successful villain before he turned 17.

He picked up the purple bag and white bag that was leaning against the small table that held the thirtieth draft.

Removing all of the supplies and checked to make sure he had all the supplies that he would need. He was about to put all of the supplies back into the bag, but then he heard his mother voice.

“Dinner’s Ready!”

Her voice shook the whole house, almost making the plans on his desk fall off of the table.

Venomous got up from his desk, sighing as he went downstairs. His mother was already making him a plate of some sort of salad. His father who was sitting at the table which had some sort or meat and rolls on the table, his father’s eyes followed Venomous as he walked over to his mother.

“Here you go honey!”

Her voice was bubbly and her body seemed to bounce with each word, her black hair would go up then land exactly next to her ears framing her chubby face nicely as she handed Venomous the plate.

“Thanks.. Mom.”

With the place he turned away and began to walk back to the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard one of the chairs being pulled out. He turned his head to look behind himself. His father was out of the chair he had been previously sitting in and had pulled out a chair, his usual purple knuckles were white from gripping so hard on the chair.

“Why don’t you sit down son?”

His tone was filled with some caring and anger.. A combination Venomous was used to. He turned around and looked at his parents.

“I can’t I need to work.. On some homework.”

Venomous took a step back with the lie.

“You are already have straight A’s.. You will find time to finish it. Your mom made that junk just for you.”

His dad wasn’t buying it.

Venomous gave up and sat down and began to eat not making eye contact with his dad and his mom who both were sitting down.

He didn’t dare make any eye contact with his mom or dad.

None of the three said anything. 

Venomous finished his food first and put it in the sink.

“Wow! That was a complete waste of time.”

He yelled but before he went upstairs he took a roll then left not letting his mom or dad get a word in.

When Venomous got into his room he locked the door behind him.

He grabbed a box that was sitting on his night table he opened it, a small rat with bat wings sat inside. It was currently Venomous’ only successful ‘animal biology experiments’ as he called it. He put the roll in side of the box. The bat rat began to eat it.

Venomous began to put everything except the plans in the bag, he took the plans over to his bed to read them over until it was time to go.

He turned his light off as he heard his parents go to bed, he waited for a few seconds before grabbing his bag, and putting it on. He pulled out a black hoodie from his closet. He whistled and the bat rat flew next to him.  
Venomous opened his window then lowered the fire escape ladder his parents had installed years ago. He climbed down the bat rat following him down. He put his hood up and began to make his way to the museum.

When he got there he went to the side of the building, he took out a grappling hook from the bag and aimed it for the roof. It grabbed onto the roof.

Venomous had never used one before.

He might have completely screamed a bit as the grappling hook took him up to the roof.

Placing his feet firmly on the roof he steadied himself on the roof and took a deep breath. He then went to the door that would take him into the building. 

The door was locked.

Venomous had planned for this, he whistled and the bat rat came. He pointed to the door. The bat rat got on the ground. He knew rats could fit through the bottom of doors, but he didn’t know if the wings would hinder it.

It didn’t.

Soon he heard the door unlocked he opened the door and went inside. It seemed the power was out, he took out a flashlight and went through the museum. He heard a strange noise, it was probably just the guards but he could take care of them later.

He found the room, everything was going better than planned.. That was until he stepped in the room where the electic stone was.

Something made his heart race, maybe the fact that someone had beat him.

A guy maybe a bit older than him was shooting a strange gun at the case, his light aqua hair seemed to dance with the sound of gun shots. The man was sweating he stopped when he noticed Venomous. He folded up the gun as Venomous stood there in awe.

The guy gave Venomous finger guns and smiled at him. “Hey, did you come here to see me at work.”

Venomous snapped out of it and shook his head. “Of course not my would I?”

The guy pretended to be offended. “Because I am the great Lord Boxman.”

Man this guy was just full of himself wasn’t he.


End file.
